The First Time They Met
by TealEyedBeing
Summary: Rukia knows that Shiro is a very possessive Hollow- and lover, of Ichigo, and remembers the first time she and the albino Hollow met when Ichigo had been injured. Warnings/Disclaimer inside.


_**Warnings/Disclaimer: **I've never owned Bleach~! And from another author's note in a D. Gray-Man fic I read earlier today, "I like how people still don't realize that this is fanfiction xD" and I agree lol. Anyways, dude I totally forgot about this little fic. So here it is just to upload a little something after I disappeared off the bleach fanfiction planet cuz I was sucked into the world of DGM. My god LAVI~! *ahem* Anways, warnings for this fic include possessive Shiro, some language, soft gooey yaoi fluff, and not much else. Enjoy!_

_[it's totally 5:40 in the morning here, already a Tuesday and I'm still relatively wide awake cuz of a nap, candy, and soda earlier :3]_

* * *

><p><strong>~x~<strong>

**The First Time They Met**

**~x~**

Shiro snarled viciously and Rukia automatically backtracked the few steps she had taken forward as a safety precaution. The albino was known to be extremely violent. The reason being he was very protective and possessive of Ichigo. He had materialized as soon as the orange head had lost consciousness and wouldn't allow anyone near the strawberry. Ikkaku, Ichigo's sparring partner for the day (and undoubtedly the culprit of the berry's injury, as the man got intense while fighting), was nowhere to be seen. The raven haired shinigami hoped Shiro hadn't killed him.

Rukia again tried to reason with him from her position of a good twenty feet away from the possessive Hollow and unconscious teen. "Shiro, be reasonable!" She called over to the crouched albino form. "Ichigo needs to be seen by the 4th Division!" She tried her best to sound persuasive and comforting and totally non-threatening.

The albino snarled again decisively. "No, he doesn'. None of thos' freaks are touchin' m' Ichi. M' reiatsu is healin' 'im jus' fine!" Shiro retorted with a low growl rumbling into his words.

Rukia groaned and plopped down onto the ground, sitting cross-legged. "It's useless, he's hopeless!" She called behind her to the 4th squad members hiding behind the trees, frightened of the very powerful Hollow that had appeared before them. Even if he wasn't attacking them, Shiro had given them a bad enough scare when he had first materialized and screamed at them to keep their distance _("Get th' fuck away!"_ Is what Shiro actually said.) that they did so quite willingly.

Rukia leaned over to peer at what little she could see of Ichigo behind the white form of his Hollow and could see that the orange head's chest wound was indeed closing up by Shiro's reiatsu and shared regeneration powers.

But Rukia didn't really trust Shiro. He was a Hollow after all, and one couldn't be too sure of his intentions in the end. No matter how many times Ichigo tried to convince her otherwise that Shiro was different than other Hollows, the shinigami had had too many encounters with Hollows to ever completely trust one.

She sighed, sitting back and waited for Ichigo to wake up, as that was the only way she was getting anywhere near the orange head. As she waited, she recounted back to the time when she had first met Shiro. Needless to say, it was a very surprising experience.

_**- - - (Flashback) - - -**_

Rukia yawned, walking lazily down the road behind Ichigo. It had been another late night for the both of them and she couldn't wait until they got home and she could take a nap in Ichigo's closet. That was always the place where she got the best sleep even if she didn't live with the orange head anymore.

She looked forward to where said orange head was walking sluggishly and amusedly heard him yawn as well as they walked into Ichigo's house. There was a note on the door, stating that Isshin, Karin, and Yuzu were going to be out until tomorrow as they had gone on a father-daughter camping trip for bonding.

Ichigo snorted as he read it, glad he hadn't been included and could just imagine Karin's face when she was forced to accompany the crazy old goat. He led the way up to his room, leaving the door open for once and dropped his bag on his desk chair and flopped facedown on his bed.

Rukia copied him, only she opened the closet door and hopped up onto that instead and curled up, unlike Ichigo who was sprawled out. She gave a grateful sigh that she was finally going to get some rest when Ichigo's Hollow pager went off. The two simultaneously groaned before sitting up with similar glares at the shrieking badge.

"I'll get it." The orange head muttered, grabbing the badge and pressing it against his chest, his soul jumping out and immediately leaping out the window as soon as he had opened it. He was gone before his body had even hit the bed again.

Rukia glowered at the body enviously, wishing she could just lie down and get some sleep as well. (Well, technically it wasn't sleeping but you know what I mean.) The badge suddenly went off again and Rukia's phone also beeped at the same time. The raven haired shinigami flipped it open and her drooped eyes immediately popped open in startled surprise. Two Adjuchas! And both were heading straight for Ichigo's tired reiatsu. That was not good.

Quickly swallowing her Chappy mod soul pill, she ordered it to remain there and leaped out the window as well, heading straight for where Ichigo's reiatsu was now fluxuating wildly. He was obviously battling the two Adjuchas by now.

She cursed and upped her speed, trying to get there as soon as possible and assist the exhausted orange head, even though she was rather tired herself. She exhaled a sigh of relief when one Adjuchas' reiatsu disappeared but then quickly inhaled when Ichigo's dropped drastically all of a sudden.

"Ichigo!" She whispered loudly, launching herself off the roof she had just landed on and into the park where the battling forces were colliding. She arrived just in time to see a heavily bleeding Ichigo kill the remaining Adjuchas and start to collapse as it dissipated to Soul Society.

"Ichigo!" Rukia called out again, landing in the park just as Ichigo fell facedown. She immediately ran over to him and reached out to touch him when a huge blast of Hollow reiatsu flew out and sent her tumbling backwards a good fifteen feet away from the injured substitute shinigami. Looking around wildly, trying to determine where it was coming from, she started heading back towards Ichigo to protect him and had gotten to within five feet of the orange head when it happened again, only this time stronger and sent her skidding back another fifteen feet.

"What the hell?" Rukia shouted, covering her face from the onslaught of dust the reiatsu had kicked up and sent flying in every direction. Whatever or whoever this Hollow was, it didn't want her anywhere near Ichigo but there was no way Rukia was going to let her friend bleed to death so she shunpoed forward and grabbed Ichigo's sleeve, prepared to shunpo them both away when the complete unexpected happened.

"_Ya don' fuckin' learn, do ya?.!"_

A voice screeched right in her ear and Rukia whipped her head to the side to catch a glimpse of white before whatever it was hit her shoulder, **hard**, and sent her flying. She cried out as she tumbled painfully about five times before pushing herself up, flipping, and standing upright to skid back some more from the force of the blow. Muttering curses under her breath, the shinigami rolled her shoulder, wincing at the ache, sure she would have a definite _large_ bruise, and looked back up with Sode no Shirayuki drawn and faced her attacker.

She got one of the biggest surprises of her life.

There, crouching protectively in front of the unconscious Ichigo, was an exact duplicate copy of the said orange head. They were exactly the same. There was no physical detail that was missing. Then she noticed the differences.

The duplicate was pure white. The shihaksho, hair, and skin were all the purest white, almost just like her zanpakatou. Replacing Ichigo's kind bronze eyes were blazing golden irises with inky black sclera. They shone with malice and every instinct in Rukia screamed at her to be on her top guard. This one was dangerous.

It suddenly curled its lip at her. "Yer fuckin' stupid. How many times does it take fer ya t' get th' hint t' back th' fuck off?" It snarled at her, fingers curled into claws (and she noticed the black fingernails) as it sneered at her shocked face.

Rukia broke out of her shock and stepped into position, narrowing her eyes and glaring warily at the Hollow before her. She'd never seen one like this. Not even the arrancar were like this. Where was its mask? Why did it look like Ichigo? She didn't understand.

She then got another huge shock inserted into her life.

The human-formed, maskless Hollow turned around and gently, _**gently**_**, **turned Ichigo over onto his back and pulled the limp orange head into its arms and purred, _**purred**_**, **at the teen.

Rukia was frozen again in her shock, eyes wide. Her brain didn't even comprehend that while in her shock, that this could be a trick to freeze her like this and the Hollow could take Ichigo's life in a flash.

But it didn't. Instead, the white 'Ichigo' started to raise his reiatsu and focused it on Ichigo, all the while purring softly and stroking the orange hair of the substitute shinigami with a gentleness unheard of a Hollow ever to have. It was unreal.

The raven haired shinigami then saw, with amazement, that Ichigo's slashed chest was quickly closing. _Regeneration. _The Hollow was _**healing**_ Ichigo, not killing him. Rukia was so very confused and shocked and her weariness was just getting worse for wear. The wound closed with Rukia still staring at the two look a likes. The albino form ignored her and wrapped a now deeply sleeping Ichigo up in his arms and continued to purr, gently rocking the orange head back and forth as if the teen was a baby.

Rukia stared wide eyed at the pair. Her body would not move. No thoughts ran through her head. It was completely blank with shock. This could not be happening. What the heck was going on here? Who was this Hollow? "What the hell?" She finally managed to squeak out after much difficulty.

The albino Hollow's head whipped up and turned narrowed eyes upon her. Apparently it had forgotten she was there in his apparent concern for the orange haired Vizard. "Oh." He said simply, his voice insultive. "Yer still 'ere."

Rukia returned his venomous glare. "Of course I'm still here!" She shouted, reentering her stance. "Like hell I'd leave my friend to a Hollow!" She was shocked to see a brief flash of something that resembled hurt enter the albino's eyes before it was buried under fury.

"Ya fuckin' bitch." The white 'Ichigo' snarled softly. "I'm th' only one who has th' right to hold Ichigo!" He shrieked furiously at her, tightening his grip on the sleeping orange head in accordance with his words.

The violet eyed shinigami frowned. What the hell did he mean by that? Before she could question him, there was a soft groan and both Hollow and shinigami looked down to the rousing Ichigo.

"Ichigo!" Rukia called out in relief, stepping forwards but backtracking quickly out of unconscious fear and the instinct of self-preservation when the albino hissed furiously and ominously raised his reiatsu.

The orange head blinked open his eyes and could blearily making out the white Hollow shooting anxious glances down at him every once and awhile, the albino not wanting to take his eyes off Rukia for more than a few seconds. "Shiro? What are you doing out here?" He questioned slowly, blinking some more.

Rukia's life meter was getting painfully worn with all these shocks to her brain.

Giving into her weariness, the raven haired shinigami sat down on the ground heavily, her zanpakatou held in her lap. "Okay, lemme get this straight." She began sarcastically, looking across the clearing and glaring at a now surprised, slightly panicking Ichigo. "You know this Hollow?"

"Rukia! Oh um…." The orange head stuttered, blushing red once he realized the position he was in: cradled in the supposed Shiro's arms and lap. "Uh, yeah… Rukia, this is Shiro." He introduced lamely, waving a hand in front of the Hollow's chest to indicate him like Rukia didn't know who he was talking about. "He's my Hollow." He finished with a tiny, afraid smile.

Rukia stared. "_Your_ Hollow?" She repeated dumbly before enlightenment came onto her face. That's right! She'd forgotten in the shock of the moment but Ichigo was a Vizard. Of course he had a Hollow. Now for the more important questions.

"Okay, I can understand that, but why is, Shiro was it? Why is he out here, right now, and treating you like a lover?" She questioned, sighing and closing her eyes, rubbing the bridge of her nose tiredly. This was not was she was hoping for in an afternoon.

"Uh….because we are…?"

Her head snapped up in shocked disbelief when she heard that slowly spoken sentence. "What?" She said even slower, staring gobsmackedly at a blushing Ichigo and a very pleased looking Shiro.

Ichigo fidgeted in his Hollow's lap, idly playing with the albino's baggy sleeve in his embarrassment and under the tension of the awkwardness of the current moment. "He treats me like this cuz we're lovers, and he's over possessive." Directing the last part to the Hollow with a small, not really meant glare that Shiro merely shrugged off.

"Hey, ya are always gettin' into trouble an' then don' notice all th' stares ya get so it's left t' me t' scare off the asses tha' wanna try an' woo wha's mine." The albino stated firmly, nuzzling Ichigo's hair affectionately before moving down and pressing gentle kisses to the side of the teen's face and neck.

Rukia stared at the display of a Hollow showing affection to a squirming, blushing orange head before she heaved another sigh. "You know what? I'm too tired for this. I'll talk to you guys later." She muttered irritably before standing and shunpoeing back to the house to get some much needed sleep.

Ichigo and his Hollow shared a look. That went better than expected.

_**-(Present Time)-**_

"Aw, geez, Shiro, again?"

Rukia looked up from her reminiscing at hearing Ichigo's whine, signifying that he was awake and whining to his lover about his over protectiveness once more. She smirked at what she saw.

Ichigo was once again seated comfortably in Shiro's lap, the albino's arms wrapped snugly around him with the Hollow pressing possessive kisses all over the orange head's visible skin. The teen was only slightly protesting the smothering show of affection and was blushing a vivid pink.

Rukia heaved a sigh. Shiro had pulled through for them multiple times. _'I guess it's about time I start learning how to trust him.'_

"Hey, Shiro, where's Ikkaku?"

'_Then again. . .'_

* * *

><p><em>The last line is Ichigo asking Shiro. Lol kind of a crappy ending but I didn't know how to proceed with it so that's where it ended. ^^<em>

_Please review and tell me what you think! It didn't change from the original really_


End file.
